notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Stories/Chill's Cheerios: Johnny and the Hamburglary Adventure
Theme song, opening sequence, blah blah blah. The camera pans to...Pirate's Grotto? Cameraman: Oops. The camera is now in Rogueport, inside the igloo we all know and love. :) Chill: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......................... Morton crashes through the ceiling with a megaphone. Morton (amplified 10453105 times): HI YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chill: SHADDUP! LMGT squashes Morton and kicks him outside. Penquino comes out of the tunnel and klunks his head because he didn't make the bed come up. He pushes a button that says DON'T PUSH and it comes up. He jumps out. Penquino: There's a message from McDonald's. LMGT: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! LMGT jumps down a sewer drain. Johnny shrugs and goes into the tunnel. Meanwhile, outside... R2: Put LMGT in The Cookwaverthingy! (The new name for that jail thing) Andrew tosses LMGT into a random black hole. He lands on a ? Block. Meanwhile, down in the tunnel... Johnny: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Hamburglar? O_______O OK...I'll be right over. A wild Shadow Queen appeared! A wild Beldam appeared! A wild Marylin appeared! A wild Freak-Sheet appeared! Doopliss: HEY! >:( NOBODY CALLS ME FREAK-SHEET! NOBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beldam: Except us, Freak-Sheet. Doopliss copies Beldam. He gets frozen into a block of ice and he disappears. RPG BATTLE! *Johnny: 10/10 *Shadow Queen: Over 9,000/Underpants *Beldam: 15/15 *Marylin: 15 + 1/16 Johnny > Steal Your Underpants Johnny takes Shadow Queen's underpants. She explodes. Chill (with Paper Chill: TTYD in mind): Thanks! Beldam > Run Away Beldam flees. She drags Marylin. RPG BATTLE OVER! R2 climbs down into the tunnel. R2: Oops. I found your secret tunnel. Sorry! R2 leaves, not paying any attention to the fact. Johnny: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... Johnny shrugs and jumps into the Secret But Very Obvious Pipe. He pops out at McDonald's. Many hamburgers are running around. Ronald McDonald: HELP MEH! Ronald McDonald gets carried away by Hamburglar. Grimace runs through and squashes them both. It was revealed that the "Hamburglar" was a fake. Ronald McDonald crashes into Zee Underwear Drawer. Johnny shrugs and jumps in a window that leads somewhere. Meanwhile, in Rogueport... R2: Everyone knows that there has never been an escape from Nowhere in Someplace 13! Chill: Actually...Oh wait, this spinoff just started. Chill gets crushed by the Fourth Wall. Meanwhile, in Hamburglar's Pixelated Lair... Johnny: Doo doo da da da BAH egamegoreaoguaerohgoaehoeuhaoihliahl. Johnny was attempting to sing the Super Mario Land Birabuto song. FAIL! Anyways, he finds Hamburglar. Hamburglar: So, you came, didja? Hamburglar is holding up Ronald McDonald...Somehow, even though he fell into Zee Underwear Drawer. Oh yeah, this is a fake Ronald McDonald. He tosses it at Johnny. Popple falls down and grabs it. Johnny: Too much cameos... Goombario: Grammatically incorrect. FLASH! Goombario: Grammatically incorrect. Another guy: Grammatically incorrect. 5 more guys: Grammatically incorrect. Torpedo Ted: I'm a torpedo! Johnny: WAUGH! FLASH! Popple runs off. Hamburglar jumps on Johnny. Mario comes and squashes him with the Blah Blah Blah Mallet a second into his jump. Mario: Let's go back. R2 and Andrew come and grab them and...eat them? They appear in that same 'ol iggy. Ms. Mowz is there for no clearly defined logical reason. Club Penguin Wiki Admins: HEY! The admins disappear. Ms. Mowz explodes and makes fireworks. Chill: Nice 4th of July tidbit. :) CREDITS *Produced by Chill57181 *Directed by Chill57181 *Chill57181 as Chill *R2and3po as R2and3po *Andrew as Andrew *Mario Rk as Mario *Johnny 115 as Johnny *Lm34gt45 as LMGT *Penquino1 as Penquino *Random Virtual Reality File as Shadow Queen *Beldam as Beldam *Marylin as Marylin *Doopliss as Freak-Sheet *Ronald McDonald as Ronald McDonald *Grimace as Grimace *Hamburgers as Hamburgers *Hamburglar as Hamburglar *Goombario as Goombario *Torpedo Ted as Torpedo Ted *Ms. Mowz as Ms. Mowz *CPW Admins as CPW Admins *Ad: WATCH MOAR EPISODES or READ MOAR NOT SO EPFZ